Pari Kalikasan (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Druid (F)/Fighter Level: 01/02 Experience: 4025 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Draconic, Druidic, Gnome, Sylvan Deity: Kaven (The Wanderer, Racoon) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (03 pts) (-2 Gnome) DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 14 +2 (02 pts) (+2 Gnome) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (13 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-4 pts) (+2 Gnome) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Roll HP) HP: 31 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Druid) + CON (02) + FC (00) (Fighter) AC: 18 = + DEX (01) + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (01*) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (01) + Size (01) + Misc (01*) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (02) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (01*) INIT: +05 = (01) + Misc (04) BAB: +02 = (00)/(02) CMB: 01 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (-01*) CMD: 12 = + BAB (02) + STR (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (-01*) Fortitude: +07 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) + Fighter (03) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Fighter (00) Will: +05 = (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) + Fighter (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * Size: Small Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Warhammer: Attack: +03 =(02) + Ability (00) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: None Shortspear (M): Attack: +03 =(02) + Ability (00) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Shortspear ®: Attack: +04 =(02) + Ability (01) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 20' Range * Size: Small Racial Features Ability Adjutsments: +2 (CON), +2 (CHA), -2 (STR) Size: Small (+1 TH/AC, -1 CMB/CMD) Speed: 20' Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as Human in Low-Light Warden of Nature: +2 Dodge to AC vs. Aberrations/Oozes/Vermin Gnome Magic: +1 DC to Save vs. Illusion spells Warden of Nature: +1 Attack vs. Aberrations/Oozes/Vermin Illusion Resistance: +2 Saves vs. Illusion Keen Senses: +2 Perception Obsessive: +2 Craft Traps Weapon Familiarity: 'Gnome' Weapons are considered Martial Class Features Druid Nature Bond: Animal Companion (Tiger - Tagaiwi) Nature Sense: +2 KS: Nature & Survival Skill Checks Orisons: 0 Level Spells At-Will Wild Empathy: Diplomacy vs. Animals (1d20+Druid Lvl+Cha Mod) Fighter Bonus Feat: Improved Trip Bonus Feat: Precise Strike Feats Armor/Weapon Proficiencies: All Armor & Shields (Non-Metal Only for Druid) Combat Expertise: Trade Attack Bonus for Dodge AC Bonus (Level 01) Improved Trip: +2 CMB/CMD for Trip Attacks, Does not Provoke AoO (Fighter Bonus) Boon Companion: Calculate Animal Companion Bonus up to Char Lvl +4 (Level 03) Precise Strike: Add 1d6 Precision Damage when Flanking w/ PS Ally (Fighter Bonus) Traits Magical Knack (Magic): Druid caster level +2 (up to current HD) Rapscallion (Racial): +1 Initiative and Escape Artist Checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 09 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Druid) (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (Traps) 07 1 3 1 +2 (Obsessive) Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 04 2 3 -1 +4 (Tagaiwi Only) Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 07 1 3 1 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 10 2 3 3 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 06 2 3 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 03 0 0 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 1 -0 +4 (Small) Survival 09 1 3 3 +2 (Nature Sense) Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Detect Magic * Longstrider * * Guidance * Produce Flame * * Resistance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Leaf Armor (+1) 1500 gp 05 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 07 gp 05 lb Scythe 18 gp 05 lb Shortspear (2) 02 gp 03 lb Warhammer 12 gp 02½ lb Backpack (MW) 50 gp 00½ lb Potion (CLW x2; Fruit) 100 gp -- lb Spell (Goodberry x3; Fruit) 150 gp -- lb Flint & Steel 01 gp 00 lb Sunrod (5) 10 gp 05 lb Tanglefoot Bag 50 gp 04 lb Wand of CLW (50 Charges)* Saddle (Exotic Riding) 30 gp 30 lb Saddlebags 04 gp 08 lb +1 Studded Leather (Tagaiwi) 1200 gp 20 lb Total Weight: 30 lb * TSatFA Party Wand Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances Total Equipment & Money: 3373.5 GP PP: 0000 GP: 0117 SP: 0005 CP: 0000 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 50 Height: 3'2" Weight: 37 lbs. Hair Color: Dark Orange Eye Color: Tawny Skin Color: Nut Brown Appearance: Neatly Groomed, Short Spikey Hair, Young Demeanor: Calm/Confident, but somewhat pushy; His humor is sometimes grating; Pari has spent much of his life alone or with his mentor (who also doesn't interact much with people) and as a result is a little socially awkward. Background: Pari was orphaned as an infant when his parents were attacked and killed by a black bear that had been conditioned to be 'people friendly.' Taken in by a nature priest who served as a warden of that region, Pari was raised into Druidic service and determined to prevent such unbalancing acts as killed his parents. Animal Companion TAGAIWI (CR 2) Male Tiger Medium Animal Initiative +3; Senses Low-Light Vision, Scent; Perception +6 -------------------- DEFENSE -------------------- AC 18, AC(T) 13, AC(FF) 15 (+3 Dex, +1 Natural, +4 Armor) HP 17 (Max-2, +2 CON) Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +2 -------------------- OFFENSE -------------------- Spd 40 ft. Melee Bite (Tiger) +2 (1d6+1) and Claw x2 (Tiger) +2 (1d4+1) and Rake x2 (Tiger) +2 (1d4+1) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. -------------------- STATISTICS -------------------- Str 13, Dex 17, Con 13, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 10 BAB +1; CMB +2; CMD 15 (19 vs. Trip) Feats: Toughness Tricks: Combat Riding (Attack, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel) Attack Any Target Skills: Perception 1 (+6), Stealth 1 (+5) Encumbrance: 58 lbs (Light); 125 (Medium) when Pari is riding -------------------- SPECIAL ABILITIES -------------------- Combat Riding: Trick The animal has been trained to bear a rider into combat. Attack Any Target: Trick The animal will attack any creature on command. Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Scent (Ex): Detect opponents within 15+ feet by sense of smell. Stat Block Stats [ URL="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Pari_Kalikasan_%28Mowgli%29"]Pari Kalikasan/URL BCOLOR=DarkOrangeInitiative:/B/COLOR +2 COLOR=DarkOrangeBAC:/B/COLOR 18 (12 Flat-Footed, 17 Touch), +2 AC vs. Abberations, Oozes & Vermin COLOR=DarkOrangeBHP:/B/COLOR 22/22 COLOR=DarkOrangeBCMB:/B/COLOR +0 BCOLOR=DarkOrangeCMD:/B/COLOR 12 COLOR=DarkOrangeBFort:/B/COLOR +7 COLOR=DarkOrangeBReflex:/B/COLOR +2 COLOR=DarkOrangeBWill:/B/COLOR +6 COLOR="DarkOrange"BSenses:/B/COLOR Low Light Vision COLOR="DarkOrange"BPerception:/B/COLOR +10, COLOR="DarkOrange"BSense Motive:/B/COLOR +3 COLOR=DarkOrangeBCurrent Weapon in Hand:/B/COLOR Scythe COLOR="DarkOrange"BSpecial Abilities:/B/COLOR Speak w/ Animals (1/Day) COLOR="DarkOrange"BUSpells Available/U/B/COLOR COLOR="DarkOrange"BOrisons:/B/COLOR Detect Magic, Guidance, Resistance COLOR="DarkOrange"B1st Level:/B/COLOR Longstrider UTagaiwi/U BCOLOR=DarkOrangeInitiative:/B/COLOR +3 COLOR=DarkOrangeBAC:/B/COLOR 18 (13 Flat-Footed, 15 Touch) COLOR=DarkOrangeBHP:/B/COLOR 19/19 COLOR=DarkOrangeBCMB:/B/COLOR +2 BCOLOR=DarkOrangeCMD:/B/COLOR 15 COLOR=DarkOrangeBFort:/B/COLOR +4 COLOR=DarkOrangeBReflex:/B/COLOR +6 COLOR=DarkOrangeBWill:/B/COLOR +2 COLOR="DarkOrange"BSenses:/B/COLOR Low Light Vision, Scent COLOR="DarkOrange"BPerception:/B/COLOR +6, COLOR="DarkOrange"BSense Motive:/B/COLOR +2 /sblock Adventure Log Kobold's Keep (GM: HolyMan) XP Received: 1398 Treasure Received: 1502 GP Little Rock of Horrors (GM: GlassEye) XP Received: 1531 Treasure Received: 1421 GP 0005 SP 0000 Gems/Jewelry 03 x Cure Light Wounds 'Potion' (Fruit) 04 x Goodberry Spell 01 x Tanglefoot Bag Items Used: Cure Light Wounds 'Potion' (Fruit) Goodberry Spell Purchase: Chain Shirt (Tagaiwi) The Sword and the Fallen Angel (GM: perrinmiller) Time XP Received: 0330 (06 February, 2011 to 08 March, 2011) - Leveled to 03 0000 (09 March, 2011 to . . .) Enc XP Received: 0766 Treasure Received: 0000 GP Items Used: None Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +4 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Improved Trip Features: Bonus Feat HP: 12 http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/2776011/ Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (INT) +06 (Old Total) = 09 (New Total) +1 Handle Animal, +1 Perception, +1 Ride Special: With the addition of the APG Material, added the Warden of Nature Alternate Racial Trait Level 3: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Precise Strike Boon Companion (Tagaiwi) Features: Bonus Feat HP: 09 http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/2900062/ Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (INT) +09 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) +1 Know (Nature), +1 Perception, +1 Survival Tagaiwi: HD: 2 to 3 (6 HP) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Precise Strike Features: +2 Natural Armor Evasion Skill Pts: +1 = +1 (Class) +2 (Old Total) = 3 (New Total) +1 Perception Approvals *Approved: (grufflehead) (07/04/2010), level 1 *Approved: (GlassEye) (07/09/2010), level 1 *Approved: (GlassEye) (11/29/2010), level 2 Category:Approved Characters